danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders
Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders (『ダンガンロンパ1・2』トレーディングアクリルキーホルダー) are a range of acrylic keychains manufactured by Ascii Media Works and Dengeki. Each features super deformed chibi illustrations of characters from Danganronpa 1.2 Reload. The keychains were illustrated by the artist Kingin, the author/illustrator of'' Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light, as promotion for the manga. The same illustrations were also released on range of can badges. Keychains The keychains are printed on a piece of shaped transparent acrylic and attached to a metal chain. They are approximately 40mm by 60mm. They were released in foil blind bags for ¥600 each, in 3 boxed sets: Ver A. (12 pieces), Ver B. (12 pieces) and Ver C. (13 pieces), with 37 keychains in total. Ver A Box The Ver A Box contains 12 keychains. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Monokuma.png|Monokuma Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Byakuya Togami.png|Byakuya Togami Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Leon Kuwata.png|Leon Kuwata Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Yasuhiro Hagakure Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Aoi Asahina.png|Aoi Asahina Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Mukuro Ikusaba.png|Mukuro Ikusaba Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Genocide Jack.png|Genocide Jack Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Chiaki Nanami.png|Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Ibuki Mioda.png|Ibuki Mioda Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Mahiru Koizumi.png|Mahiru Koizumi Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Nekomaru Nidai.png|Nekomaru Nidai Ver B Box The Ver B Box contains 12 keychains. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Makoto Naegi.png|Makoto Naegi Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Celestia Ludenberg.png|Celestia Ludenberg Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Mondo Owada.png|Mondo Owada Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Toko Fukawa.png|Toko Fukawa Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Sakura Ogami.png|Sakura Ogami Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Junko Enoshima.png|Junko Enoshima Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Monomi.png|Monomi Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Gundham Tanaka.png|Gundham Tanaka Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Peko Pekoyama.png|Peko Pekoyama Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Ultimate Imposter.png|Byakuya Togami Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Hiyoko Saionji.png|Hiyoko Saionji Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Usami.png|Usami Ver C Box The Ver C Box contains 13 keychains. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Sayaka Maizono.png|Sayaka Maizono Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Kyoko Kirigiri Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Hifumi Yamada.png|Hifumi Yamada & Princess Piggles Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Kiyotaka Ishimaru.png|Kiyotaka Ishimaru Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Mukuro Ikusaba Disguise.png|Mukuro Ikusaba in disguise Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Chihiro Fujisaki Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholder Nagito Komaeda.png|Nagito Komaeda Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Hajime Hinata.png|Hajime Hinata Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholder Mikan Tsumiki.png|Mikan Tsumiki Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholder Sonia Nevermind.png|Sonia Nevermind Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Akane Owari.png|Akane Owari Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholder Teruteru Hanamura.png|Teruteru Hanamura Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholder Kazuichi Soda.png|Kazuichi Soda Can Badges The can badges, as with the keychains, were sold blind in foil packages. They were split into two boxes: Side 1 and Side 2. They featured the same art as their keychain equivalents, but with a coloured background. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholder Can Badge Box.png|Box Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Can Badges Set 2.png|Side 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Can Badges Set 1.png|Side 2 External Links *'Dengeki:' [http://dengekiya.com/shop/b/bS1400131/ ''Small Danganronpa 1.2 Light Online Store] Navigation Category:Danganronpa 1 Merchandise Category:Danganronpa 2 Merchandise Category:Danganronpa 1.2 Merchandise Category:Merchandise: Keychains & Straps Category:Merchandise: Can Badges